


Blending In

by sasukewasameme



Category: Naruto, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, High School, POV Multiple, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Team Taka gets teleported to the universe of Twilight: Eclipse to find an enemy who's disguising himself as a human at the Cullens' high school. Will Team Taka be able to blend in with the Cullens at school to capture the enemy?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 6





	Blending In

They were in the middle of their war with the Newborns when it happened. There was a sudden strange, large spiral in the air that was open in the middle. In the opening, you could see to another place entirely. In that dark, cave like place, there was people standing there. Four of them.

And they had heartbeats.

Their smell attracted the Newborns. Before the Newborns could enter the hole to get to these people, the humans stepped though the spiral in the air and dropped to the ground. For the Newborns, these were tasty humans just like any other but for the more experienced vampires, these humans were different.

They each wore a cloak with red clouds that had white outlines on them. The one in the front had black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. The one to the left had sharp teeth, white hair with blue on the ends, and wore a smirk. The one to the right had orange hair and a tough build that juxtaposed Emmett's. The one in the back was female, had red hair, glasses, and bite marks all over her body. 

Immediately, the Newborns ran at them, ready to feast hungrily on these people. But, somehow, these "humans" were just as fast as the Newborns. And they fought better. The black haired one seemed to lead the fight. The others followed his moves and backed him up.

They were clearing the field with their swords and shuriken that seemed to slice through the statue tough skin of the vampires. They each had their own fighting style. The black haired one had a very elegant, Japanese fighting style. 

The orange haired one seemed to hold back on fighting as much as he could but he used brute force when he did fight. The white haired one fought firmly and confidently, seeming to enjoy fighting greatly. The red haired girl didn't fight near as well as the others and mostly stood there between the others, holding her hands together in some symbol.

The vampires and werewolves stopped fighting as the four strangers helped clear the field. The Cullens looked to Carlisle, unsure what to do. "For now, we wait," said Carlisle. When the last of the Newborns was gone, the elegant black haired teenager turned around and walked towards the Cullens and werewolf pack.

When they were several feet apart from each other, they stopped. "Now what?" Asked the impatient white haired boy. The black haired boy ignored him and looked Carlisle straight in the eye. "Where are we?" Carlisle made sure to look friendly and peaceful before answering."

"You're in Forks, Washington. Can I help you with anything?" "Sasuke," said the red haired girl, directing her attention to the black haired boy, who was apparently Sasuke. "I don't sense any malice in their intentions." The leader - Sasuke - nodded once and looked back to Carlisle. 

"What are you?" 

Carlisle smiled kindly and answered. "We are vampires. And you?" "We are shinobi of the Akatsuki," Sasuke replied. "Would you like to eat something?" The look of uncertainty crossed Sasuke's face before the red head told him they were not enemies looking to fight.

"Fine," said Sasuke. Before leaving the battlefield, Carlisle spoke to the wolves to thank them and then they parted. Sasuke and his team followed Carlisle, keeping up just fine. When they got to the vampires' house, they slowed down and entered. 

They got comfortable around the living room. "Let's introduce ourselves," said Carlisle. "I'll go first. I'm Carlisle." They went around in a circle introducing themselves when the door to the front opened. In came Edward and Bella. 

Edward walked up to the Shinobi, protectively holding Bella's hand, and smiled. "I'm Edward. This is Bella. She's also human." Edward read the team's minds, reading their intentions. They had no bad intentions towards Bella, nor did they have any interest in her whatsoever. 

They were focused on where they were and on one goal and one goal only: to find an enemy blending in as a human in the area of Forks. Edward quickly understood what kind of people they were. They were the anti heroes of their world.

They were bad but they did good things. They were saving their world so that they could take over it. And, honestly, Edward didn't care. As long as they didn't hurt anyone he cared about, they were free to do whatever they wanted. And in the moment, the person they were looking for was a danger to their world and therefore Bella. 

It would be worth it to work together with these people. 

"Carlisle," said Edward. And Carlisle knew exactly what Edward wanted to say. "Well, you'll need a place to stay. You can stay at our house for the time being." Edward contributed, "to find who you're looking for, you'll have to try blending in with society here. I suggest that you go to school with us."

Edward continued. "The guy you're looking for will likely try to blend in with society and in doing so, he'll probably go to school considering hus age. For the best chance of finding him, you'll need to go to school." Sasuke seemed to consider it before agreeing.

"Hn. Fine. And what kind of school do vampires go to?" Oh. No one had explained to them that this was a world of humans; not vampires. "This is a world of humans. We have to hide our identity as vampires and you'll have to hide the fact that you have powers."

Sasuke caught on. "I see. When do we sign up?" Carlisle stood up. "It'll take a bit before we can forge enough documents for you to go to school legally but we can make it within a week." Sasuke nodded. 

The week went by fast. Team Taka stayed at the Cullens' house with no issues. Carlisle acted as the uncle of the four of them and signed them up in place of their "parents." The next day was the first day of school.


End file.
